


New Game

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Edging, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Arousal, M/M, Magic spit used as lube, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-consensual Soul Touching - Freeform, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Vine Rape, Vines, Vines are like kinda like tentacles, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Flowey plays a new game with Papyrus. Papyrus doesn't like very much.





	New Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from somebody on Tumblr. They said they wanted a 'Papyrus x Flowey bondage sinfic' so here it is. I assume they wanted something along these lines anyway.
> 
> I did some experimenting with it, mostly in that the person getting raped, Papyrus, is forced to summon a dick instead of the usual pussy. I've never done that before so I hope it turned out good.

Papyrus looked up from the puzzle he was adjusting to be _just_ right as he heard the sound of Flowey pop up in the ground behind him. “Hi Flowey,” he said with a smiled as he turned around. “How are you?”

Flowey raised his petals in a vague mimicry of a shrug. “Okay I guess, you?”

“Wonderful as always. I was just fixing this puzzle.” Papyrus went on to explain the improvements he was working on. Once he was done it would be able to stump a human for sure and then Papyrus could capture them and become famous. Undyne would surely let him join the Guard then.

Flowy nodded, listening intently as a good friend should. Even Sans would sometimes fall asleep or daydream while Papyrus tried to explain stuff like this to him, it was quite rude. But he could and did fall asleep anywhere at any time so it wasn’t personal.

“So, I’ve been thinking about some things,” Flowey said once Papyrus was done.

“Really? Like what?”

“Well…” Flowey looked to the side, an almost embarrassed expression on his face. “Do you… like me?”

“Of course, I like you. Why wouldn’t I? We’re…”

“Really? Do you _really_ like me are you just pretending to?”

“Yes of course I really like you, we’re friends.” Papyrus wouldn’t dream of answering any other way but why was Flowey asking? Why would he think Papyrus didn’t like him? Flowey was one of his few friends, had Papyrus accidentally offended him somehow? Was he upset? If so would he not want to be Papyrus’ friend anymore?

“If I asked you to prove it, would you?”

“Yeah sure.” Papyrus had no problem with that, especially if he’d accidentally done anything that might’ve led to Flowey believing Papyrus didn’t like him. “What do you want me to do?”

Instead of an answering, Flowy moved closer. The ground between them rippled as something moved underneath the surface. Papyrus didn’t have long to wonder what it was before vines were snaking up around his feet to wrap loosely around his ankles, past his boots to brush against his bare bones.

He’d only seen Flowey do this with his magic a few times to reach for things, never had Flowey touched him though. The vines’ texture was rough but not super unpleasant. The thorns, few as they were, weren’t as sharp as they looked either.

“What… is this?” he asked as the vines started creeping his legs, continuing to wrap around him as if they were snakes.

The vines paused as Flowey tilted his head, confused. “You said you’d prove that you like me. Do you… not? We’re friends… aren’t we?”

“Yeah, but…” This was getting a bit… invasive. Touching was fine but something about this screamed ‘wrong’ in every way. Papyrus would prefer if it stopped.

But it didn’t, more of vines popped out of the ground instead, rushing to wrap around his wrists and tug his arms down to his sides. Their grip wasn’t strong until Papyrus tried to yank an arm free. The vine squeezed tight, not letting him move than a few centimeters as he strained against it.

“Flowey…” he said as he tried move one his legs next. He got the same result, a tight squeeze preventing him from moving that loosened a few seconds later but left the vine a bit tighter than it had been before.

“You’re okay,” Flowey said with a smile. “We’re friends, I won’t hurt you, you know that, right?”

Papyrus had thought he’d known that but now he wasn’t so sure. But… Flowey wasn’t _actually_ hurting him. It was just a… weird game or prank or something like that, right? Maybe he was testing to see how much Papyrus trusted him. It was a rather… not nice way of doing it but… he’d stop if Papyrus asked him too, wouldn’t he? Yeah, he would. But Papyrus trusted him so he’d let it continue for now.

The vines on his legs had reached thighs. Their grip tightened to be almost painful before with a hard yank they forced him to fall to his knees. He would’ve fallen all the way to his face if wasn’t for the vines grasping onto his wrists holding him back.

“There, that’s a better position.” There was a note in Flowey’s voice Papyrus had never heard before. It was… almost scary.

“What… are doing?” Papyrus for once had to force his usual smile as he tugged lightly at his restraints. The vines wrapped around his legs were even more uncomfortable now. They were pulling and tugging, forcing his legs apart to straddle the air. He was made even more uncomfortable by the awkward angle the vines on his wrists put him in by pulling him back a little.

“Just having a bit of fun,” Flowey said. “You agreed to this remember? I wanted you to prove you weren’t only pretending to be my friend. So, we’re having some fun. Admittedly this is something that goes a little beyond friendship for most people but I’m sure you’ll have fun anyway.”

“Flowey this… I don’t…” Papyrus took deep breaths to try to quell his rising fear. He’d never been unable to move before, had never even considered what it would be like to be tied down by vines or anything else. He could summon an attack and cut the vines to free himself but that would hurt Flowey. Maybe this is what he’d meant by the ‘prove you like me’ thing. He wanted to see if Papyrus would attack him.

This was really rather rude though. Once it was over Papyrus would scold him for it. There were better, less uncomfortable and invasive, ways of testing someone’s trust. Which shouldn’t even be needed in the first place.

Another vine rose out of the ground between them, how many could Flowy grow out at once? It snaked up to edge underneath the armor covering his chest, brushing against his ribs as it slid under them too.

Papyrus squirmed at the featherlight touches on such sensitive private areas of his body. “Flowey please…” He cut off with a gasp as the vine grabbed his soul. It squeezed lightly as it withdrew, bringing his soul with it.

“I can’t remember if I told you this in this timeline on not,” Flowey said as he pulled Papyrus’ soul closer to his face so that’s its orange glow splayed across his petals, “but I don’t have a soul.”

Papyrus hadn’t known that and might have asked questions about it if he didn’t have much more pressing concerns. “I don’t… like this game,” he said through clenched teeth. “Please stop.” No one had ever touched his soul before, he could feel Flowey’s intent through it. Which was just to hold it as he looked it at it. So, it wasn’t like it hurt or anything but it was still unpleasant. He could’ve at least asked for permission.

“It’s a bit late for that, don’t ya think?” Flowey said.

“No.” Papyrus’ voice shook for perhaps the first time in his life. Any move he could’ve made to free himself was now impossible with his soul in Flowey’s possession. “It’s not too late. You could… give me back my soul and let me go, we’ll pretend like this never happened. And then…” He cut off as Flowey’s intent changed. The vine rubbed against his soul, filled with the intent to arouse him.

His magic pooled in his pelvis in a way it never had before but he recognized the meaning of nonetheless. This _couldn’t_ be real, Flowey was his self-proclaimed best friend. He wouldn’t do something like this, never in a million years. But… he was.

Another vine rose out of the ground, snaking up towards his pelvis. It wriggled underneath his pants, sliding up to grab onto them to then pull and tug and twist until they were torn off, exposing Papyrus’ heated pelvis to the cold air of Snowdin Forest.

Papyrus opened his mouth to ask once more for Flowey to stop, that he hadn’t done anything yet so it wasn’t too late. But gasped again instead as the vine rubbed against his pubic bone. Normally he had impeccable control of his magic but in this case, he didn’t, as between that and the Flowey’s intent to arouse him his magic took shape. It formed into a cock, which to his shame was already fully erect.

“You’re bigger than I’d thought you be.” Flowey’s vine wrapped around its base, giving it a gentle squeeze that forced a moan from Papyrus’ mouth.

“Please stop,” he said in a breathy whisper. Part of him was tempted to try to thrust into Flowey’s tentacle. It would feel good and he just needed some stimulation… “Don’t please.”

Flowey giggled, not his usual giggle, this one sounded malevolent. Though maybe that was just because of the situation. “I think I like this new game.” This was a _game_ to him? “I’ll have to play it with other people later to see how they react.”

Before Papyrus could even register his shock at such an idea Flowey’s vine was squeezing him again. It tugged lightly down his shaft, its rough dry surface painful against his sensitive ecto-flesh. It repeated the motion several times, each more uncomfortable than the last.

“Hmm…” Flowey paused. “It’s too dry.” The vine let go and wriggled its way up to prod at Papyrus’ closed mouth. “Open up.”

Papyrus shook his head, clamping his mouth shut as tight as he could. He tugged at the vines restraining him again, even tried to summon an attack to defend himself. It was worthless though, he was going nowhere and couldn’t use attack magic until Flowey let go of his soul.

“Open up or I’ll do it dry no matter how long and uncomfortable that is.” Flowey’s tone was annoyed, Papyrus had never seen or heard him like that before. Apparently, he was full of surprises today.

Given no other option, Papyrus opened his mouth letting the vine in. He bit down on it as hard as he could, it was the closest to an attack he was capable of right now.

Flowey didn’t even flinch. “I can’t feel pain in them,” he said with a smug smile. “But nice try.”

Papyrus couldn’t reply with the vine in his mouth. It was swirling around, coating itself in the magic saliva he was automatically producing at the presence of something in there. It was unpleasant and tasted foul and he wanted it out. Which was why when it finally did pull out, now slick and wet with his spit, he forgot he needed to bite down on it again until it was too late.

Flowey wasted no time pulling it back down to wrap around his still erect dick. He couldn’t hold back a half moan half groan it squeezed him and started moving again. Slick as it was, it slid easily along his length, much better than before. Which only made it worse, as little sense as that made.

It took all his self-control to hold his hips still as its pace rapidly grew faster until he was panting, unable to think much past the pleasurable sensation.

He’d never done anything like this before, had never even touched himself down there. It was too much, it felt good but… he didn’t want it. If he didn’t want it why did it feel good?

He groaned, panting as he clenched his eyes shut. There was a pressure building in his magic that had his hips twitching forward as the vine rapidly squeeze up and down his length with an unpleasant wet sound. It was too much, Papyrus was going to…

It stopped, right as Papyrus was about to hit his peak and the pressure was going to be released Flowey stopped moving his vine. It now just held him, giving him a light squeeze at the base of his dick.

“See you like this,” Flowey said with another evil giggle.

“No, I don’t.” Papyrus groaned, his cock twitching with arousal in Flowey’s grip, precum dripping off the end of it. He’d been so close and… “Please stop.”

Flowey ignored him as his vine slide back up to the head of Papyrus cock. It rubbed against him, coating itself in precum before sliding back down, squeezing lightly as it did so. It was moving too slow, nowhere even close to enough.

Soon the pressure started fading but the arousal didn’t, in fact it was even worse than it had been before. He desperately needed… something, just something to relieve it, anything.

The vine started moving again, oh so slowly, squeezing him just the right amount. “You want me to go faster?” Flowey said after several excruciating seconds had passed.

Papyrus shook his head. “No, no, just… stop please.” Despite his words his hips twitched into the movement, trying to get more from it. Part of him did want it to move faster, a part of himself he hadn’t known existed.

“Oh, I think you do. You’re _enjoying_ this and you know it. You’re nothing more than a dirty whore, huh? If Undyne ever found out she’d for sure never let you join the Guard.”

Papyrus whimpered, tears filling his eyes. “Stop, please stop.” His shoulders shook with a weak sob as his body went as limp as his bindings would allow.

Flowey giggled as his vine picked up the pace again, pulling a pathetic moan out of Papyrus’ mouth as he instinctively jerked into. Just like last time it moved hard enough to make coherent thought almost impossible until… it stopped again, right as Papyrus had been about to climax.

He groaned in frustration, jerking his hips forward as much as he could. His whole body burned with a need for release.

“You want to come?” Flowey asked.

Yes but… “No.” Papyrus couldn’t give in like that, no matter how much his body wanted it he didn’t. He didn’t any part of this, he just wanted to go home.

“All right.” Flowey gave him an almost painful squeeze. “We can keep doing this for as long as you want.”

Surely Sans had to come looking for him soon, right? To see what was taking so long. He’d put a stop this. But… he was probably asleep, totally unaware that Papyrus was late to wake him up. He could sleep for a long time too if no one disturbed him. Meaning Papyrus was on his own.

Eventually Flowey’s vine started moving again, first coating itself in the precum leaking out of him. It started slow, gradually picking up the pace as it went. Not surprisingly it stopped _right_ before it brought Papyrus to orgasm. How did Flowey even know?

“You want to come?” Flowey asked again.

Papyrus weakly shook his head, resisting the urge to beg for it. “No.” Giving in was _not_ an option.

Flowey shrugged. “Whatever you say.”

It went on for a while. Papyrus had no way of keeping track of time nor did he care to. Each time he was about to climax Flowey stopped and asked him again if he wanted to come. The answer was always ‘no’ despite how much the opposite was true. It was taking less and less to get him to that point, his body burning more and more with arousal and the need for release. Until…

“Yes, yes, just… make it _stop_. Let me _finish_ please.” He quivered and shook and he thrust desperately into Flowey’s stilled vine. It was too much he couldn’t take it anymore.

Flowey laughed, he hadn’t even had time to ask this time. “I knew you’d beg for it eventually.”

“Please, please.” Papyrus had no idea how long he’d been crying but it had been for a while now. “Just… let me… finish,” he begged.

It only took three more good hard strokes of Flowey’s vine for him to _finally_ reach release. His vision whited out as intense pleasure rushed through his whole body. It lasted… a while before he finally came out of it, limp and quivering with sudden exhaustion.

He looked down, filled with shame at the sight of his magic splashed out in the snow, Flowey had moved to the side to dodge it. His dick now hung limp in the vine’s grip, still dripping a little. He felt so… _dirty_ and gross.

“There we go,” Flowey said with a grin. “See wasn’t that fun?”

Papyrus didn’t say anything as the vines started withdrawing, untwining from his legs, wrists and dick to burrow back underground and disappear. Without their support he collapsed face first in the snow. Crying and sobbing, he didn’t have the strength or the willpower to try to right himself. Instead he let himself flop over onto his side as Flowey gave him a light push so they would be face to face.

“You were _very_ good,” Flowey said, speaking as if he hadn’t just violated Papyrus. “I think I made the right decision playing this game with you first.” He kissed Papyrus’ forehead. “We might have to play again sometime. But not right now, Sans is going to be in here in like ten minutes and he’s going to be annoying, I’m not in the mood for it.”

Flowey sunk back into the ground, leaving Papyrus all alone in his misery. He’d have to face Sans but he really didn’t want Sans knowing. So, he forced himself to feet. His magic had dispelled at least but his pants were still in tatters. But he knew the route Sans should be taking to look for him. He’d avoid it and sneak back home to clean himself up, not that he’d ever feel truly clean again, and pretend this never happened.


End file.
